Gear siblings
by Darkone78
Summary: Note: Yes I know I use the same OC over and over again, but he exists as a guardian of the multiverse so he has different versions of himself across the multiverse. basically think multiple outcomes for how ace saves the world. Summary: Ace and Dizzy are known to the world as the gear siblings and have faced many struggles, but now they fight to save their world from That Man.
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Chapter 1: The beginning

(Ace)

Date: March third

Year: Unknown

Location: A small village somewhere

I awaken to the sound of crying as I find myself outside a village boarder and I'm holding a blue haired infant with Reddish-brown eyes, as I also suffer from a severe injury. I stand up and barely make it, but the visions of my fight with my mother Justice still haunting me.

"Don't worry Dizzy chan I'll get you to safety even if I die," I say to my infant sister as I come upon a small village where a man gives me a look of horror because of the injury I suffered. I don't know what happened next because all I remember is blacking out as an elderly couple came towards us.

I woke up later on as I feel the warmth of a fire and as my vision started to unblur.

"DIZZY!" I gasped realizing my little sister wasn't in my arms anymore and I began to panic, luckily before I start to destroy the house I stood up and an old man came in holding my little sister in his arms. "Where are we!?" I asked with a low dragon like growl. The old man smiled and brought my sister to me, wrapped up in a red and black blanket and sleeping soundly.

"She put up a fuss for four days straight until you woke up." The old man said. I gently grab my sister and thanked him for taking care of her.

Me and my sister stayed in the village for three years, but being a gear Dizzy grew from infant to her late teens in three years. After word got out about the development of my sister the villagers became fearful of us (mainly Dizzy) so Me and our adoptive parents decided to get her somewhere safe so we went to a grove in the woods where me and Dizzy hid inside, this is also where I would train to protect Dizzy.

"We should be safe here." I told her, she had in recent years grew a tail and wings, she also wore yellow ribbons on her tail and two yellow ribbons in her hair. I stood there looking at my sister who looked sad and about to cry, I put a hand on her shoulder "I don't like this anymore than you do, but We've lost too much already and I can't lose you."


	2. Chapter 2: don't hurt oni chan?

Chapter 2: Don't hurt Oni chan.

(Dizzy)

It has been a rough three months after Me and Oni chan were hidden in the woods and already he is pushing himself really hard. I could do nothing, but watch as he pushed himself to the point of sickness every day and I felt so horrible, because he was doing it to try and keep me safe, but as brother and sister we must take care of one another. I got up off the ground that I've been sitting on for about three hours so I decide to go bathe and relax for a while. I was on my way to the watering hole when a massive explosion rang out and shook the forest.

I run hoping my Oni chan wasn't hurt, thankfully it was just the effects of him training. I ran back to the watering hole to bathe, as I undressed I got this strange feeling I was being watched. Soon I heard my Oni chan shouting, so I got dressed and ran straight to him, Necro and Undine were getting anxious and so was I when I reached him Ace was on the ground battered beaten and bruised with a gun pointed at his head.

The man in Black with the gun was speaking Spanish and about to blow my brother's head off, I ran to him, but soon a fist collided with my gut.

"Hey! There little bitch!" another man in black said.

I stood still as my brother slightly moved saying something in dragon tongue before passing out, I was scared now and was going to scream. However, I calmed down and asked them a very important question.

"If I go with will you leave him alone?" I asked. One of the men in black spoke.

"We would, but after striking me he's got to pay," The man said pulling out a knife and was going to slide it across oni chan's neck.

"No! PLEASE DON'T HURT ONI CHAN! I'LL DO ANYTHING! Please just let him go?" I cried tears streaming down my face. My cries reached them and they let him go taking me and five hours later they brought Ace as well. I knew that it was only going to get worse if I didn't try to find a way out for us.

One day as I was getting beaten and my clothes being in tatters and blood going down my back I would try to run to Oni chan for protection, but I her Nero's voice say.

"If you want to be less reliant on your brother than fight your way out of here!" I detest fighting with a passion, but since it was my big brother all I could think was they're are messing with the wrong little sister.

The next day I grabbed Ace and ran away with him as far as I could and that's when a man named Testament grabbed us and took us to a safer place.


End file.
